monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dieter Reinhardt
Dieter Reinhardt is a supporting character from Blade II. He is a pureblood vampire and a member of the Bloodpack, a group of vampires specially trained by the House of Damaskinos to hunt Blade. History When the Vampire Nation is threatened by the emergence of the Reapers, it reaches out to Blade and requests his help in exterminating this vicious mutant breed. Blade is introduced to the Bloodpack, a team of vampire warriors who had been trained to hunt him, taking command of them as they go on the hunt for the Reapers. Reinhardt despises the idea of working with vampirekind's mortal enemy and upon meeting Blade, immediately makes his disdain known. To keep Reinhardt in line, Blade attaches a small explosive device to the back of Reinhardt's head and threatens to detonate it if he or the others don't obey him. Over the course of their mission, Reinhardt maintains an insubordinate attitude, regularly insulting Blade and even casually aiming his guns at him. Blade makes it clear that he's not willing to put up with Reinhardt indefinitely as he keeps the detonator to Reinhardt's bomb on hand and watches his every move. Their uneasy alliance is eventually brought to an end after the group destroy a horde of Reapers inhabiting Prague's sewers and Blade and Whistler are taken captive by the House of Damaskinos. Following this, Reinhardt's bomb is removed by Scud who reveals that it was a dud. However, Blade knew that Scud had been spying on him and made sure that the bomb was genuine, making a second detonator for it. After Scud had removed the bomb, Blade activated it and it went of in Scud's hand, blowing him to pieces. Afterwards, Blade is taken away while Reinhardt is left guarding Whistler. When Jared Nomak invades the Damaskinos stronghold, Reinhardt is caught off-guard by the emergency alarm and Whistler escapes to free Blade. He gets Blade to an open fountain of blood, pushing him in so that Blade can drink and regain his strength. After Blade singlehandedly beats dozens of guards, Reinhardt attacks using Blade's sword which he had taken when Blade was taken prisoner. Reinhardt gloats over Blade and brings the sword down upon him, only for the Daywalker to catch the blade between his hands and wrest it from Reinhardt's grasp, sending the weapon into the air. He then grabs the sword as it falls and swiftly cleaves Reinhardt down the middle. Abilities and weaknesses Reinhardt possesses all the same strengths common among vampires: superior strength, agility, reflexes and stamina as well as accelerated healing and stunted ageing. He also shares all the same weaknesses: allergies to garlic and silver, fatal intolerance for sunlight and needs to feed on human blood to survive. Weapons Reinhardt carries a shotgun modified to launch silver stakes which also includes a UV lamp. His signature weapons are a pair of repeater pistols with laser sights and curved blades beneath the barrels. Category:Movie Monsters Category:Marvel Category:Humanoids Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Vampires Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Villains Category:Evil Creatures Category:Deceased